You're my home (don't let me go)
by whistlingwindtree
Summary: Director Daisy Johnson takes a long lunch so she and Robbie can catch up intimately from his last mission. *explicit sexual content*


This is Explicit Sexual Content, 18+ only!

* * *

Daisy warily glanced down the hallway and back again before sneaking into her room, pulling Robbie behind her.

"I have 2 hours before my afternoon meeting." She quietly locking her bedroom door. "I said I had a doctor's appointment."

"I said I was sick. From my mission." Robbie unzipped his jacket and tossed it on her new fuchsia pink armchair. Her room was a paradox, just like her. It was stark with few furnishings but full of her quirky personality.

"You don't get sick, silly," Daisy grinned as she unbuttoned her jacket, placing it next to Robbie's. Her starched blazer next to his soft leather never ceased to make her heart skip.

"Probably why Mack looked at me funny, huh?" Robbie sat on her bed, his eyes caressing her. He'd lived only with Eli and Gabe, and seeing his woman undress, her soft curves and dusky skin emerging beneath her formal suits was a constant source of pleasure.

She must have guessed his thoughts as she extended a hand for him to get closer. "Help me?"

Robbie exhaled as warmth spread through his chest. Their trysts were a closely guarded secret. As the Director of SHIELD, she'd be skewered if General Talbot found out they were seeing each other. He flirted on the line between a hero and a villain too often and Daisy's decisions would be under stricter scrutiny which could spell trouble.

But here they were never Quake and Ghost Rider, or even Robbie and Daisy, but just two people desperately carving out a respite from the world with each other.

His fingers grazed her skin as he undid her blouse and when black lace peeked through, he bent his head for a taste

"You're so beautiful," Robbie sucked a nipple through the lace, as her shirt sailed to the floor. "You know it's been two whole weeks?"

"Sixteen days, twelve hours and thirty minutes." Daisy pulled off Robbie's shirt, while he reached for her pants. "Not that l was counting."

"I missed you every second," Robbie touched her hands while she unbuckled his belt. "The thought of you brought me back."

"Sure it wasn't that ten-inch present and extra batteries you left me?" Daisy smirked as she shucked off his pants and boxers.

Had it been months ago, when they first hooked up, Robbie would've been stammering his apologies, that he missed her , truly, not just what they did behind closed doors.

But he was more confident now and accustomed to her teasing, and he merely unclasped her bra, sucking hard on her nipples as his fingers trailed to her pussy.

"Did you use it?" He parted her folds, playing in her dampness.

"Every morning. And every night."

Robbie closed his eyes as heat coursed through him. "Did you think about me fucking you when it was in your cunt?"

She grasped his shoulders as her knees buckled. Robbie was sometimes sweet, sometimes filthy, and she loved it all.

"Use it on me now," she whimpered, as he stroked her. "See what I did when you were gone."

Robbie knew where she kept it, in her nightstand drawer, and soon she was spread on the bed for him, legs parted while he fetched the lavender vibrator that he'd bought her.

He didn't add any lube but instead raised to her lips. "Suck." Robbie bit his lip as she licked and suckled on the dildo, getting it wet.

He trailed it down her body, over her nipples, down her stomach then her clit, before teasing it at her entrance.

"Robbie," she gasped, her hair fanned on the bed. "More."

He licked her clit as he slid the toy in. "Hear that?" Robbie slid an inch into her, then another. "Your cunt is soaked." He slowly eased a couple more inches in.

"Lick me," Daisy cried out, raising her hips.

Robbie obliged and soon she was stretched and stuffed with the fake cock while he licked her, gripping her hips.

"It's too much," Daisy gasped.

His warm tongue and the cool toy filling her up along with the feel of his facial hair had her cumming. It was surprisingly gentle, the low waves humming through her body.

He remained between her legs as she orgasmed, and he kissed her as she writhed.

"Come closer," Daisy tousled his hair.

Robbie smiled, it was a caress he loved, when she played with his hair. He laid next to her, nuzzling her neck and licking her pulse, before moving to her nipples.

Memories of the last couple weeks were flashing through his mind, of cold rain and sleeping on the hard ground, and worrying about whether Daisy was okay. His hands roamed her body, needing to feel her curves and her softness.

"Any reason the dildo is still in me?" she was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And not your cock?"

Robbie pulled at her nipple, sucking it hard. "Let me fuck your mouth with it in your cunt." He grazed his teeth on her sensitive flesh and Daisy moaned.

So this was the mood Robbie was in.

"I bought condoms and lube," Daisy whispered. "Want to try my ass again?"

Months ago, they were equally shy with each other, till one passion fueled night ignited a flame that kept on burning. Now there was no fantasy they didn't share.

"You sure?" Robbie untangled himself from Daisy. Guilt was creeping in, as it always did. Once, she'd tried fingering him in the ass, but it was too uncomfortable. But she'd taken a butt plug, and a few inches of his cock all because he'd wanted to try it.

"It's all I've been thinking about when you were gone," Daisy admitted. "You fucking me there."

"Grab the headboard, then," he commanded, helping her up. He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "Remember what we said. Say no or stop and I'll stop, okay?"

Daisy nodded rubbing her ass on his cock.

He bit her neck and stilled her hips. "If I get too rough, say no or stop," he repeated.

"For fuck's sake, Robbie. We do this every time," Daisy complained. "I know. Yes."

She parted her knees and legs so her asshole and cunt were open to him, the way he liked it when they fucked in this position. Except for this time, they would go all the way in her back entrance.

Robbie smoothed his hands down her back, and palmed her ass, before spanking her, the sound echoing in the room.

Daisy moaned and gripped the headboard. "That the best you can do?"

Robbie shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Daisy knew how much he got turned on by her being bossy.

He grabbed the lube and squirting it on her asshole and then his dick. "This is all mine, I can do what I want."

He knew how much she loved it when he got possessive.

He teased the tip of his dick in her ass, and while she got used to him stretching her, he turned the vibe function on the toy and slid it on her clit.

She gasped.

"Put it in," she pleaded. "Fill me up."

"You're so hungry for cock," Robbie taunted, as another inch of his dick slid into her ass. "You don't care if it's fake or not."

"I slept with the butt plug in, and the dildo in my pussy when you were gone," Daisy pushed her ass back on his cock and another inch jammed in. "And I'd fantasize I'd wake up to your dick was in my mouth, fucking my throat. Every hole filled."

"Fuck Daisy," Robbie smacked her ass. "Why didn't you say that, so we could try?" He slapped her harder, and they both moaned when he crammed the dildo into her pussy.

"Turn the vibrator on higher," Daisy gasped. Her ass was on fire and she needed the vibe to cancel it out.

Robbie obeyed and almost came when he felt the vibrations.

"Daisy," he gasped, beginning to thrust. "I need you like this whenever I return from a mission. Ass and cunt crammed full, while I fuck you."

Daisy knew he was close by how filthy his language was, but she needed to cum again.

"Spank me," she moaned, knowing it would take more for her to peak again.

But Robbie was ready for her.

He adjusted the vibrator to the highest setting and gathering her hair in his hand, he pulled it. Not too hard, he didn't want to hurt her. Just enough so she felt everything.

"Babe," Daisy felt a tear fall. "I'm so close. Harder!"

But Robbie knew what she needed.

"I love you, Daisy," Robbie gripped her hips. "I'll never leave you." He slammed into her, fucking her ass like it could be their last time.

Daisy screamed as she orgasmed and Robbie followed, spurt after spurt of semen spraying in her ass, while she spasmed on the dildo.

This was heaven on earth, he'd always come back.

Robbie glanced at the clock. "Want to try and nap for a little?"

Daisy yawned. "I can't. I'm tired and I can't miss my meeting."

Robbie nuzzled her face and gathered her in his arms. "I'll have dinner and a bath ready for when you get home." He kissed her, gently. "Any requests?"

Daisy giggled. "Surprise me."

Robbie was already planning a menu in his head. She dozed off so he set an alarm for 20 minutes. Hopefully, she could recharge a bit.

* * *

He was tearing lettuce for a salad later that evening when he got a text from Daisy. "I just got the debrief from your mission."

He winced. He couldn't die, which was why he'd taken a hail of bullets for Agent Price. But damn, if it didn't hurt like hell.

"It's all good. I'm here now right?" he messaged her back.

"Be ready. Your ass is in trouble when I get home."

Robbie's cock hardened as he read the text. It was signed 'The Director.'

He taking control when he came back from a mission was Daisy's fantasy.

Getting reprimanded by the Director was his.

God, it was good to be back.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm taking part in the MCU Kink Bingo, and I have some more Quakerider smut. The lack of tagging here on FFN makes me wary to post it on here, but let me know if you'd like to see more Quakerider smut posted.


End file.
